Nightly Routine
by lavigneforever
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO MORNING ROUTINE! WILL THE DINNER CRASH AND BURN? OR CAN THE GANG ACT LIKE A NORMAL GROUP OF FRIENDS? Cy & Rob/Star & Rae/BB Like and Review plzzzz tank youzzz


The sequel to Morning Routine! I was laughing my ass off writing that one, so i thought i should try my luck at the sequel. I'm on summer break so there's not a whole lot i would like to do then just write.

Disclaimer: Don't own TT never have, and sadly never will

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beastboy walked down to Raven's room wearing a black suit and a green tie. He knocked on her door. Raven answer it and only opened the door more once she saw who it was and what he was wearing.

"Got a hot date?" Raven deadpanned

"Yeah I do, i'm looking at her." Beastboy replied.

"Where were you planning to take me?"

"Well first I though maybe we could just get dinner down at the pizza plaza but then-"

Raven cut him off and started laughing.

"Wait the Pizza Plaza? You were going to go to the Pizza Plaza in a suit and tie?"

Beastboy's ears lowered.

"yea..."

Raven noticed he was being serious.

"Well you're not now." Raven stated

"What?! Why! Was it something I said? Oh god it was something I said! No, wait it's because I didn't get you flowers! No that's not it I-"

Beastboy was cut off by Raven kissing him. She kissed him passionatley and for a while, which shocked him. He leaned into the kiss only to have Raven pull away.

"You don't have to try so hard BB."

Beastboy rubbed the back of his neck nervously

"sorry...maybe just dinner at home is good?" Beastboy asked

"Well if it's going to be anything like today's breakfast then no count me out." Raven stated as began to walk towards the commons room

Beastboy laughed as he followed his girlfriend. They entered the commons room to a lovely fragrance. Well for some people that is.

"Who's cooking steak?!" Beastboy yelled

Raven rolled her eyes and walked to where Cyborg was cooking.

"Relax BB I made you tofu steak." Cyborg said not turning around

"Cyborg this is amazing, how'd you manage?" Robin said as he stopped watching tv with Starfire to walk over to the kitchen

"I told you i'm the better chef." Cyborg simple stated.

"Please don't provoke Robin, you remember what happned last time when you did that right?" Raven said

A flashback to where Robin and Cyborg have the cooking competition:

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 _"What in Azar happened in here? I leave for five minutes and you destroy the kitchen Robin?" Raven asked_

 _"Cyborg dropped a pan and it scared Star, she thought we were under attack and her starbolt hit the flour bag." Robin explained still brushing off flour from his girlfriend. He got to her chest and then gave her a sheepish look._

 _"I can handle that Robin just continue." Starfire said plainly._

 _"Why was there flour out anyways? We didn't have waffles this morning what gives dudes." Beastboy asked as he put an arm around Raven's waist._

 _"Friends Cyborg and Robin wanted to do the act of food competition..." Starfire explained._

 _"Figures that Robin and Cyborg would find something to compete with on our day off..." Raven said as she glared at Cyborg and Robin who both sweat dropped._

 _If you want to see this story it's called This Is Nice. It's in my page take a lookie_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The entire team shuddered at the memory

"Well enough about that tiny little incident, let's eat!" Cyborg said as he placed plates of food around the table

Everyone sat around the table. Raven was with Beastboy, Robin was with Starfire, and Cyborg was the head of the table.

"Hey Beastboy, what's up with the suit?" Robin asked as he cut into his steak.

Beastboy sweat dropped as he looked at Raven who blushed.

"Beastboy is trying too hard." She simply stated as she began to eat her steak.

Beastboy pouted at this which made Raven smile. She kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't mind if you try too hard sweetheart." Raven whispered into Beastboy's ear reassuring him.

"So Robin, I see you went back to using chemical products instead of syrup tonight." Cyborg said as he pointed at the teen's hair.

"It took 5 showers to get that gunk out of my hair!" Robin explained

"I was present for 3 of them!" Starfire said as if it was something to be proud about.

Everyone stopped in place.

Cyborg did a spit take and ruined Beastboy's suit

"Awww man, this is a rental!"

"Let's not have a repeat of this morning." Raven said as she dabbed her napkin on her boyfriend's suit.

"Starfire please don't continue that sentence..." Robin said as he put his head in his hands

"But I-"

"HEY! Raven what did you do today?" Robin said in a rather loud voice to try and make Starfire quiet.

Raven's eye's went wide at the sudden change in volume.

"Well for one I didn't take a shower with Starfire..." Raven joked

Cyborg did another spit take but this time it was out of laughter.

"Cyborg come on!" Beastboy pleaded

"Let's just eat..." Robin said hopelessly

"You still sneezing syrup man?" Cyborg said to break the sudden entrance in silence.

"Nah we're good." Robin replied as he did a small fist bump with his friend.

"and here i thought we were going to have a normal dinner." Raven said in sarcasm

"It is a normal dinner Raven." Starfire said

"She's being sarcastic Star." Robin explained.

"Do You know how much money this is going to cost to get cleaned Cyborg?" Beastboy said as he looked down at his ruined suit.

"Do _you know_ how much money this meal cost?" Cyborg replied.

"Please Robin, what is sarcasm?" Starfire asked

"Raven thinks we are having a repeat of this morning's breakfast." Robin explained

"We are." Raven deadpanned as she ate her mashed potatoes

"I'm guessing it didn't cost much considering my meal is from a frozen tofu steak box!" Beastboy yelled at his blue friend.

"Calm down you two." Robin said

"I tried to make it as nice as possible for your scrawny ass!" Cyborg yelled

"Scrawny?!" Beastboy replied in a yell

"Ow, my ear babe." Raven said as she looked at Beastboy

"You wanna go?!" Cyborg said as he lifted his canon.

Cyborg swung his arm around and tried to get Beastboy but hit Robin in the head. His head went right in his mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, this is _definitley_ not a repeat." Raven stated

"Oh jeez sorry Robin." Cyborg said as he lifted his friend's head out of the potatoes.

Robin just sat there with cold taters on his face.

"See what happens when you ruin a suit!" Beastboy said as he gestured towards Robin.

"Talk about a facial mask." Raven added

Robin spit out potatoes.

"Here Robin, let me help you." Starfire said as she wiped the mashed potatoes off her boyfriend

"Thanks Starfire."

"Let's all just calm down and get through a normal dinner for once." Raven said

"Then when were done Starfire and Robin can go shower." Beastboy added

The entire table but Robin laughed. Starfire wasn't laughing because she simply didn't get the joke.

"I do not understand why is this humorous?" Starfire asked

Before anybody could answer Robin cut them off

"PASS THE PEAS!"

Everyone backed their heads away in the surprise volume change

"uhm Robin, we don't have peas." Raven said

"I think the potatoes got to his brains." Beastboy said pointing his fork at Robin

"What's two plus two Robin?" Beastboy asked slowly

Raven rolled her eyes

"Four!" Starfire answered gleefully

Beastboy sweat dropped

"Man, why can't we be like normal people and have a regular dinner with normal conversation?" Cyborg asked as he ate his steak

"Uhm in case you haven't noticed we arn't normal people, we all have super powers, you expect us to have a normal dinner?" Raven stated.

Cyborg threw his hand up in the air in defense, which in turn made Robin's head go back in the mashed potatoes. Poor Robin just sat like that for a minute wondering what the hell just happened.

"Robin? you ok buddy?" Cyborg asked as he tapped Robin's head

" Quick Ask me what two plus two is Beastboy!" Starfire said worriedly

"How would that help Robin?" Raven asked

"Oh...I do not know." Starfire concluded.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we should just leave him like that, see if a spud grows out of his head." Beastboy joked as he poked his leader with a fork.

"Why hasn't he moved?" Raven asked

"MOUTH TO MOUTH RESET TRAIN STATION!" Starfire shouted

"What?" Everyone asked, even Robin which only came out as a muffle being that his face was in potatoes.

"Star, it's mouth to mouth _resesatation_." Cyborg said slowly

"Whatever it is Robin needs it!" Starfire quickly said as she pulled Robin's head from the plate

"Wait Star I!-" Robin was cut off my Starfire's breath being pumped into his lungs.

Robin struggled to breath and was able to pry his girlfriend of him. He took a deep breath in.

"IT DIDN'T WORK DO THE HYMEN MANUER!" Starfire screamed

Beastboy was the one to do a spit take but this time it was all over Raven.

Raven growled as she looked at her boyfriend.

"sorry baby..." Beastboy said sheepishly

Cyborg had his head in his hand

"Again Starfire, it's the _Hymlic Maneuver."_ Cyborg explained

"WHATEVER!" Starfire yelled.

She started to punch Robin in the chest

"STAR! I'M FINE! STARFIRE!" Robin pleaded

Starfire finally stopped only to leave Robin very disheveled

"I think I just snorted some taters..." Robin stated as he rocked slightly from being beat up

"Oh no not again please." Raven pleaded

"Dude you look like you went through potatoe hell." Beastboy said to Robin who had mashed potaotes in his hair and still some on his face.

"Shall I fetch the scalpel to cut your nose open?" Starfire offered

Robin's eye's went wide.

"No honey, i'm fine." Robin said as wiped all the food off him.

"I think dinner was worse." Raven suddenly said

"You're telling me." Robin said as he rubbed his bruised chest.

"Are we talking about the food or the atmosphere?" Cyborg asked

"I think in Robin's case it would be the both." Starfire said

"That was grammatically incorrect Star." Beastboy said

"What would you know about being grammatically correct BB?" Cyborg asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Hey just cause I call people dude, doesn't mean i don't have a brain!"

"ACHOOO!" Robin sneezed potatoes all over Beastboy's suit.

"Yeah I think we may end up keeping this suit." Raven said as she tried her best to clean Beastboy up

"Sorry BB" Robin said

"Galoofnogg" Starfire added

"Man, we cantfeedou anything and not have it come out your nose!" Cyborg said.

"Well with last comment i've had enough potatoes for one night, i'm going to get ice cream, let's go Beastboy." Raven said as she leaded them out of the booth.

"Let me change first! I don't think they allow mashed potatoe ,snot covered teenagers in Mr. Cone's Ice Cream Shop."

"On second thought I lost my apetite let's just get you cleaned up." Raven said as she led Beastboy to the restroom.

"Can I have your steak Rae?" Cyborg asked

"You can have my steak and never invite me to dinner again." Raven said she left the commons room with Beastboy

"Well not that it hasn't been fun but...it hasn't." Robin said as he got up from the table.

"I'm going to take a shower, a mental and physical." he added

"Don't forget to take Starfire with you!" Cyborg said as he laughed

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTtttt

THE END

Thanks Reviews are always much appreciated. I think i'll do more like these


End file.
